


subtleties involving kicks

by lmeden



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	subtleties involving kicks

And so as Arthur arches his back, the hands that grip his hips dig tighter and _sharper_ and Arthur hisses at the sudden pain that flares through him like the first edge of a kick that is coming, but hasn't quite reached him yet, (and so he doesn't wake, but remains underneath, both dreading and lusting after this dream that has come true, and yet is still merely, in the end, a dream), and so he considers, for a brief lucid moment, the fact that is is _Eames_ with his hands on Arthur's hips, his mouth on Arthur's cock - that dirty English mouth that runs on and on and is finally silenced by his work, his good work here, in and on and around Arthur - and Arthur sighs and releases and the heightened dizziness that overtakes him as he falls back down onto the bed is a kick, he _knows_ that it's a kick, but he is still dreaming, and Eames is still heavy upon him, and his die is gone, lost among their clothes, so he settles back and closes his eyes in the dream and sleeps.


End file.
